User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- VERY IMPORTANT! Ye almost done, yo? Promotion Cont. Um... Blanky since skull is like always inactive and mr. trouble said that he wont be comin online a lot so what u think we should do about promoting me? Morcubus' Revenge! thanks!!!!!!!!!!! blanky, thank u so much!!!!!!!!!! Blanky u gonna put me and game-fanatic on the news for today? RE:Dentface Promotion I guess I am good with him being an admin. We could use another as this wiki has really grown. Feel free to promote him. Also, I got MySims Agents today! Woot! I just completed the pizza case O.o So I will be updating character articles and such. Also, I removed the interest section of the MSA character templates as I don't think interest is a major thing in the game? I could be wrong. Anyway, I like the game so far and will update stuff as time goes by. Oh and I still can't read some of the text when the background color is black like on Goth Boy's page >< I'll try changing the skin of the wiki (for my computer)--Mistertrouble189 20:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Heh, I guess it was the skin! Lol i switched over to the one you made. Problem solvedddd. Now it looks better. And I wonder what game is being made next =D MAYBE MYSIMS UNDERWATER FANTASY!?!? --Mistertrouble189 21:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *I used like the original one (like the skin that every wiki starts out with). And yeh, I was gonna undo my undo-ing for those templates :P. And nice, I'm glad the developer was able to solve the rumor of Underwater Fantasy. Interesting. But I'm glad to hear that they're working on the next game :) I personally would like another building game like the first MySims. Build another town maybe, or a zoo, or a resort or an amusement park. IDK, just building something =D --Mistertrouble189 23:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *I'll probably be happy with anything (as long as they're building types or adventures. MySims Party and Racing were sorta bleh, hence the reason I only rented them and bought the other three games)--Mistertrouble189 01:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) *Haha sometime I'm too lazy =O --Mistertrouble189 02:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Featured Interest Blanky i got an idea for like a featured interest on the main page what do u think should we use it? dentface ya i know but if we just keep one interest there for a while like the amount of time u keep a featured video it could work also, i can almost be certain there will be more games with interests dentface Uh.. Blanky what happened to the wiki icon at the top of the screen? Upcoming MySims Game?? ^Yeah we wouldn't want to bombard the artist with questions and potentially get her into trouble. MySims Agents just came out so lets enjoy that and at least we know something is being made and probably will be out in late 2009/early 2010? I mean we got three games this year! lol (March...June...September!)--Mistertrouble189 01:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Ya workin' on my request? No, i have every DS game but party and agents and i getting party tomorrow. Dentface no he's not in Racing DS sorry blanky Breaking NEWS! Hey Iggy I need you to do a favor for me! Ya, gino is the only business owner that doesn't race also, there are some characters that u do favors for like take them places. It a lot different than wii. there is only 1 other character in Racing DS that is not in wii besides beebee, and it Buddy. Dentface Where do you build a freakin' world bubble? Sup' Where do you build a word bubble Respond soon Travis The Phone Dude I feel like a fruitloop!! Me and my cool self check that out Iggy!!! Travis The Phone Dude Protection I just read the "tasty" article Now I'm hungry. :( 17:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello, May I bite your face??? Goth Boy X Yuki = Love Portal:MS Characters Um.. Blanky I been editing the MS character portal and skull is missing 2 sims so far Jeremy and Odin i been tweaking the template pages for em. ands i gots DS party today it Awesome!!!!!!! I find it better than the wii one. So far i found out that rosalyn, helen, poppy, joseph, buddy, emi, mitch, dolly, tyler, ewan, vic, buddy, sophie, and gino, there gonna be a lot more i sure. Dentface PS: u think we should protect all wii character portals? Ms. Douglas Doug k blanky dentface Deviantbananapartyilikechocolate That's okey-dokey. Thanks! Tdi's the name I'm Stronger than Yesterday! 00:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) MySims Drama Humorous Hi! Hi Hi.. My name's Violet! and nice to meet you, Blanky! :) i want to ask something--Are you a girl or a boy? well i just want to know! :D and how to add pictures to my text Bubble? thanks for replying! New Admin Banner... Again Hi blanky *yawn* i really tired i'd make a new admin banner with all of us on it, could u do it i like it showing bouncing a ball. dentface Blanky, i have a new poll idea, who is your favorite Candypalooza character? What u think? Dentface Reality Show Template Hey, can u make this a template? Or whatever your supposed to do..... } |text = } }} Umm, thanks! Tdi's the name I'm Stronger than Yesterday! 01:21, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Sim Request Blanky it´s me the A go-go Sim can you make a pick of my sim here are the characteristics: Skin ColoR: *tAN Eyes: *Summer eyes in blue Hair: *Renaeé hair in blond Costiume: *The Annie Radd shirt and skirt Accesories or extras: *A star Background: *Can you make it juggling discs with candy Send it to my mail fridaaristi@hotmail.com ;) Oh Oh, i thought you were Male :D sorry.. but Leaf's awesome! i agree with you! i mean, how to add my pics to the word bubble? like you do! i tried to do it but it never comes out. i don't really get it. anyway, sorry if you dont understand my english. i'm Indonesian. Hello! anyway, i'm the one who sent the mail up there! ..Reality Show.. Polld HOW DO YOU MAKE POLLS??? Hai HI Hello Hola Sup Blanky, I know i repeating this but if were to have a featured essence and keep it around the amount of time we keep out a video Dentface kk i didnt get that message my inbox was full and what was ur answer about the new admin banner? Featured Interest Uh... (This message totally is pointless) Why do u like leaf so much blanky, i mean i like him too but why do u have extreme leaf fandom? Dentface Parting takes forever ya i bored there is like a million sims in DS party, also roland is in it. dentface A LOT! more i'll give u tem *Poppy *Shirley *Nicole *Rosalyn *Trevor *Violet *Goth Boy *Vincent *Elmira *Roxie I not sure if he is i not all the way through the game yet. Since Roland is in it Leaf might be. No he doesn't and i got my DS versions because there's a target across the street from my school and i buy it then walk home. My mom doesn't even know i have it she thinks i playing pokemon platinum that i trying to beat for my little brother. dentface Roland not an unlockable he just randomly appears in the game. Ya he cameo also uh *drool* my little brothers are so annoying i cant think they're trying to break my bedroom door down, they think i stole their PSP. Guess what? I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION! Stuff Get Leaf back to the forest NOW!!!!!! Blanky get Leaf back to the Forest NOW!!!!!!!! He needs to do his chores! NOW!!!!!!! From: Agent Petal Hi! Blanky, i wanna make a new ad section for me its called The Leaf Fans it a game show where the winner gets to meet leaf for 2 hours. what do u think i want the banner on the wikis main page to have a picture like mysims reality except in green with Zombie Carl on the front his agents out fit Dentface Yes i do and i dont care how old he is, he's hot and spicy! Sapphire Random Reply O_o Um, don't get me wrong, Leaf is funny and all, but I'm not obsessed or anything. BTW, am I doing this whole "talk" thing right? - JenKunoichi351: Um, uh, sorry! - Oh, thanks for the info then. ^ ^ --JenKunoichi351 22:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Blanky Blanky Blanky Blanky, I bored Hi hi hi hi hi u get my message about a new add section called the leaf fans it would have carl on front (butler outfit) with the background like mysims reality but in green Dentface Could u say that message again i didnt get it for some reason. Dentace Leaf is an ELF, not a marmalade!! One small skin problem... New Game covers: Kingdom and original I got spore Hero today and there was a booklet inside it showing mysims and mysims kingdom with a new cover and the new logo. I gonna try to find their new covers on google Dentface ya that right but there wasnt one for party could u ask wuffels to give us the new cover pics I needs a favor CAN YOU MAKE A PAGE CALLED SIMISH HOLIDAYS FOR HALLOWEEN AND OTHER HOLIDAYS WHEN THEY START!!! Its kinda like a holiday specil for TV but I cant create pages Da, picture os A go-go sims (Sky) *A go-go sims here: Am Blanky about the picture , I forgot the mounth rigth? Oww man sorry!!!!!! Well it´s the Poppy one ok? Background OHMAHGOSHIES. The background is so....halloweeny :) WHERES WENDALYN, ZOMBIE CARL AND CASSANDRA?!?--Mistertrouble189 22:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *ZOMBEH CARL watches over all! ALSO, could we get a new pic of Morcubus for MySims? The pic of him reading the paper on the toilet bores me and he's lookin down. KTHXBYE--Mistertrouble189 19:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :*It's delicious. Much thanks! Btw, what's the site you got that pic from?--Mistertrouble189 20:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Makeover Hi miss blankys, how r u today, i heard about from a kid in my school, his uncle works for ea on the mysims team, it true he showed me a copy of his ID card too. He got mysims agents in JULY!!!! HE LUCKY!!! So i gonna ask him what the next mysims game is tomorrow. Dentface If it the person the employee tells is family yes, and he was telling everyone in the school how he knows the 6th mysims game, luckily he my best friend so he'll tell me. Dentface